


Synopsis: Testimony

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Testimony

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Testimony

**TESTIMONY**

What we do for love. Mac has decided he wants Anne back in his life. He must tell her about his immortality and hope she can cope with it. 

Anne is overwhelmed with the one-two whammy. Duncan is _alive!_ Not only alive but _Immortal!_

Duncan loves Anne dearly, but is willing to send her away rather than involve her in his Immortal Game. He knows she'll be safer without him, but Anne insists she's not afraid. She wants him so much; she'll attempt to adjust. At least for now. 

Tasha is a poor innocent who, also for love, lets herself be used as a mule to smuggle heroin. Anne gets involved and, in so doing, gets her first taste of what living with an Immortal entails. 

And Richie is learning to accept the consequences of his actions. He died in public. He must reluctantly leave the country. But he leaves as a man, able to fight his own battles. MacLeod has taught him well. 

I believe that this episode was one of many where Adrian Paul was hurt. He fell off the landing of a staircase at one point, landing on his head. Ouch! At least that is the scuttlebutt. 

**'Your soul is oftentimes a battlefield, upon which your reason and your judgment wage war against your passion and your appetite.' - Kahlil Gibran, 'The Prophet'**

**_New Characters:_**

**KRISTOV** \- A Russian Immortal, former Cossack, that Mac met in the 18th century. 

**TASHA** \- A young mortal girl in love with Kristov, willing to be used by him even at the cost of her life. 

* * *

Airport Restaurant, Present Day 

Richie better lie low,   
In Paris he's dead,   
His only disguise-   
Is a cap on his head.   
He sits with MacLeod-   
To offer support,   
As Mac awaits Anne-   
At the Paris airport. 

'Look at the bright side,   
She's already seen-   
You dead, so you don't-   
Have to repeat that scene.'   
Mac is nervous enough-   
Without cute repartee,   
He's relieved when his friend-   
Chooses to go away. 

The Terminal 

Obviously apprehensive,   
Near the gateway,   
Another man waits-   
For his fiancée.   
'She's spending the flight,   
Sitting with my ex-wife,'   
'Piece of cake,' muses Mac.   
(He should know of my life.) 

Dr. Anne has arrived,   
She debarks from her plane.   
Tasha, behind Anne-   
Collapses in pain!   
Ann speeds to her side,   
(Diagnosing's her game),   
Not noticing Mac-   
When he twice calls her name. 

Tasha writhes on the ground,   
Clutching at her abdomen,   
Anne suspects it's a blockage,   
A very bad omen.   
Anne knows every minute-   
That ticks quickly by-   
Increases the chance-   
That Tasha will die. 

Anne is focused on Tasha,   
Other thoughts, secondary.   
Her healer's instinct-   
Makes her patient primary.   
Only when Tasha's safe,   
Under medical care-   
She tunes in Mac's voice,   
Her Duncan is _there!_

Emotions surge up,   
Love...joy...vast relief!   
For the moment, she's willing-   
To suspend disbelief.   
They embrace, teary-eyed,   
Share a passionate kiss.   
Anne: 'I hope, you've a good-   
Explanation for this!' 

Kristov's Lair 

Kristov displays proudly-   
The paintings he's done.   
Modernistic attempts,   
Garish colors drip...run,   
He fixes his henchmen-   
With a glare cold as frost,   
'What do you mean...   
Tasha's been _lost?_ ' 

'She collapsed at the Customs,   
She's probably dead.'   
' _Find out for sure!_ '   
(Smacking one in the head.)   
'Go to the hospital,   
She must be kept quiet!'   
Then he hurls more red paint-   
At the canvas's riot. 

MacLeod's Storerooms 

The stuff of Mac's life-   
Are stored in these rooms.   
He has brought Anne to view-   
His treasured heirlooms.   
'This sword, from Culloden-   
A gift from Prince Charlie.'   
Souvenirs of four centuries,   
Gathered bizarrely. 

Mac explains about Kirin,   
Kalas, and more.   
Anne craves some of Mac's-   
DNA, to explore.   
The beheadings...the entire-   
Immortal concept.   
In a calm monotone,   
Mac begs Anne...'Just accept.' 

She will try, like a trouper-   
To assimilate-   
The concept outlandish,   
And defer all debate.   
She asks, would Mac mind-   
Postponing amour?   
She must check on Tasha,   
Just a tiny detour. 

The Hospital 

The news about Tasha,   
Some good and some bad.   
No sign of infection-   
From the blockage she had.   
What blocked her intestine?   
A balloon that she swallowed,   
With heroin loaded.   
Death soon would have followed. 

Anne wants to see Tasha,   
Mac remains in the hall.   
Tasha is not a common-   
Drug courier at all.   
Not for money, did she-   
Take the risk, almost die.   
She did it for love-   
For the love of her guy. 

Kristov's Lair 

He spits on her picture-   
Then hurls it aside!   
Kristov, Tasha's 'love'-   
Plans her homicide.   
Standing tall on a table,   
Arms stretched, Christ-like pose,   
No one dares defy-   
Cossack ego, grandiose. 

The Hospital 

A male nurse strolls by,   
Passing Mac on the way.   
Boots fashioned of snakeskin,   
On a nurse's low pay?   
Mac follows the 'nurse',   
Doesn't have far to walk,   
In Tasha's room, Anne-   
Tries to get her to talk. 

Kristov's thug pulls a gun,   
Aims at Tasha and Anne.   
Mac's fast-breaks it up,   
They fight man to man.   
Mac is shot in the shoulder,   
Butted hard in the head,   
Still he's able to chase-   
The assassin who's fled. 

You can't outrun Mac-   
When his rage is full-blown.   
Through the halls, to the stairs,   
Down two flights, this rat's thrown.   
Security arrives.   
By alarms, they've been tipped.   
To the unconscious form-   
MacLeod points, 'He slipped.' 

Mac walks back to Anne,   
Still wincing with pain,   
There is blood on his shirt!   
She's a doctor again.   
'Anne...It doesn't matter.'   
'You're in shock,' she appeals.   
Rips his shirt to see better,   
Watches, stunned-as he _heals!_

The Barge, Later 

Mac and Anne share some fruit,   
As they playfully pet,   
Anne wants the lowdown-   
On Marie Antoinette,   
Abe Lincoln, the Roosevelts-   
Franklin and Teddy.   
Mac's had enough chitchat,   
For romance, he's ready. 

'Aw-w-w... No!' groans MacLeod,   
That old Buzz, then a voice.   
It's Richie...he's pleading,   
MacLeod has no choice.   
He lets Rich come in,   
No more fun in bed.   
Rich has been recognized,   
He's supposed to be dead. 

_Another_ Immortal???   
Anne shoots Mac a glance.   
Now Rich needs a passport –   
To get out of France.   
Till then, he'll lie low,   
As he leaves-still no peace,   
The phone rings for Anne.   
It's the Paris Police. 

The Hospital, Tasha's room 

If Anne can convince-   
Tasha to talk,   
The smugglers get jail,   
And Tasha may walk.   
Tasha wants things to be-   
Like they were before.   
So does Anne with MacLeod,   
But they've both closed THAT door. 

While Anne urges Tasha-   
To conquer her fears,   
Outside, Mac sees Kristov,   
They've not met in years.   
Mac remembers the Cossacks,   
Their bold, warlike chief-   
Kristov-the horseman,   
A killer and thief. 

Flashback, Russia, 1750 

MacLeod and a Cossack-   
In the Russian woods meet.   
Mac unhorses the Cossack,   
An unheard-of feat!   
He's invited to camp,   
To Kristov's delight.   
To share wine and song,   
Will he join in their fight? 

MacLeod's had his fill-   
Of war for a while,   
But the vodka and dancing-   
Soon cause him to smile.   
He abandons himself-   
To a hearty kazatzka,   
'It's a neat Highland Fling-   
With a whole lot of vodka.' 

'Why aren't YOU dancing?'   
Mac wanted to know.   
But Kristov held back,   
Wouldn't let himself go.   
He kept aloof,   
Always calm and composed,   
Deadly ruler and fighter,   
He was never opposed. 

Outside the Hospital. Present Day 

The Kristov that ruled-   
His tight Cossack band,   
Now stands before Mac,   
Far, far from his land.   
'So you are a part of-   
This Russian cartel?'   
'At heart, I'm an artist-   
But my work doesn't sell.' 

'No visitors for Tasha!'   
Mac blocks Kristov's way.   
'Duncan,' Anne calls,   
(This makes Kristov's day.)   
Mac warns, 'Let her be!'   
Trading, Kristov adores,   
'You leave MINE alone,   
I won't bother YOURS.' 

Near the Car 

'Anne, I was wrong-   
You should not be with me.   
We'll pack up your stuff,   
Immediately.   
Kristov's a killer,   
You must not delay,   
He will kill anyone-   
Who gets in his way.' 

Anne's completely bewildered,   
Moreover, conflicted.   
She had barely unpacked,   
Now she's being evicted.   
'Kristov's an Immortal.'   
There's the 'I' word once more,   
Three Immies in one day.   
Anne strains to keep score. 

Flashback, Russia, 1750 

Thoughts of Mother Russia-   
Flood Mac with a rush.   
Kristov and his Cossacks-   
Lived only to crush-   
An enemy's life,   
And any outsiders-   
(No matter how harmless)-   
Were prey for these riders. 

Mac was invited-   
To help raid a village.   
He refused, 'They're just farmers.'   
He would not kill and pillage.   
With thoughts of Culloden-   
Still fresh in his mind,   
The slaughter in Scotland-   
That he left behind. 

He'd traveled so far-   
To find the same hate,   
These innocents mustn't-   
Share that same fate.   
Mac turned on the Cossacks,   
Helped the villagers fight,   
Swords and guns battled pitchforks,   
Far into the night. 

He saved those he could,   
But, their dwellings were torched.   
Many were slaughtered.   
All was blackened and scorched.   
A village of families-   
Who toiled for their bread,   
Was destroyed by the Cossacks,   
Left ravaged and dead. 

The Barge, Present Day 

Mac procured Rich a passport-   
With a fake new ID.   
His name is Bill Powel,   
Fresh from Tennessee.   
'Mac...If there's ever-   
Anything I can do...'   
'There is, Rich. Take Anne-   
To the airport with you.' 

Anne lets Duncan know-   
To death, she's no stranger.   
She'll not leave his side-   
Just to stay safe from danger.   
'You have to,' states Mac,   
With voice thick as wool,   
He must turn away,   
His heart is too full. 

Later, on Deck 

'Rich told me of Tessa,'   
Anne seems more perceptive,   
'I won't leave your side.'   
To his needs, more receptive.   
Mac beseeches, 'Stay close,   
As close as you can.   
Always keep me between-   
You and that man.' 

The Hospital, Tasha's Room 

'I'll have a new life?'   
Tasha's liquid eyes plead,   
'Just tell the police-   
All you know...They've agreed.   
You'll go free,' says MacLeod.   
Tasha's thinking ahead,   
'In prison, or free,   
Either way, I am dead.' 

'I'll take care of Kristov'-   
Pledges Mac, earnestly.   
'Just say where he is-   
And you can be free'.   
Anne knows what he plans,   
Silently, she sits by,   
She's making the effort-   
To back up her guy. 

The Street 

'Taxi!' Rich calls.   
To the airport he's going.   
The cab that he hails-   
Passes by, before slowing.   
The trunk is popped open,   
Richie chucks in his duffel,   
Then he's slugged from behind,   
Snatched with scarcely a scuffle. 

The Barge 

'Can't we tell the police?'   
Anne's had second thoughts,   
'They can't protect Tasha,   
From Kristov's onslaughts.'   
A phone call for Mac,   
It is Kristov-still dealing,   
'I thought we agreed-   
You'd keep Tasha from squealing.' 

'I've got your young friend,   
Play along, he won't die.   
Kill Tasha for me,   
So she can't testify.'   
On Richie's bare neck,   
A red line he paints,   
Richie struggles in vain-   
Against his restraints. 

Richie's tied to a chair,   
Mouth taped end to end,   
Kristov knows that MacLeod-   
'Will save his little friend.'   
Richie's only a kid,   
According to Kristov,   
This demeaning assessment-   
Has Richie real pissed off. 

'This is _business,_ MacLeod,   
Not a personal decision.   
This line on his neck-   
Can be cut with precision.'   
He hangs up the phone-   
Leaving Mac looking grim,   
Tasha or Richie,   
It is now up to him. 

Anne declares, 'There's no choice,   
Tasha can't testify.'   
Mac: 'There is one way,'   
Meaning Kristov must die.   
'He'll kill Rich,' says Anne,   
'Not if I get there faster.'   
'And if you don't?'   
'Then I don't,' running past her. 

Kristov's Lair 

Kristov paints. Richie fumes,   
Still secured to the chair.   
Mac subdues outside guards,   
Breaks inside Kristov's lair.   
' _Stupid!_ ' snarls Kristov.   
Mac's Buzz makes him itchy.   
The party's now over,   
He'll decapitate Richie. 

' _Do it!_ ' dares Rich,   
'And as soon as you do-   
MacLeod takes YOUR head,   
And your Quickening, too.'   
Kristov knows Rich is right,   
To survive, he must flee,   
While he's saving his butt,   
Richard Ryan breaks free! 

Mac takes out more goons,   
Pitting skill against brawn.   
While Kristov escapes-   
Running out on the lawn.   
There, he meets Rich,   
Who he still labels 'Boy.'   
But the sword Rich now wields-   
Is not a kid's toy. 

MacLeod has dispatched-   
Kristov's whole entourage,   
But the sounds of the night-   
Cannot camouflage-   
The clashing of swords...   
A cry! Oh, so frightening!   
Mac is frozen in place,   
Eyes reflecting the lightening. 

MacLeod's eyes grow moist,   
Has Richie been lost?   
Misery lines his face,   
Was it all worth the cost?   
A figure approaches,   
From the mists he appears,   
It is _Richie! Triumphant!_   
Relief, pride, replace tears. 

The Airport 

Rich is leaving the country,   
Bidding Duncan, 'Adieu.'   
'Thanks for not letting Kristov-   
Use _me_ against _you._ '   
'Kristov thought you're a kid,   
He made a mistake.'   
The two men embrace,   
In each heart...an ache. 

Richie walks off,   
MacLeod turns to Anne.   
Can she share the life-   
Of an Immortal man?   
'I don't know.' she confesses,   
But I'd like to try.'   
MacLeod will try too,   
On their love, he'll rely. 

One last glance at Richie,   
Walking from sight,   
Mac nods his head firmly,   
Rich will be all right,   
Mac's way will be clear-   
To focus on Anne   
Mac has taught his friend well,   
Richard Ryan's a man. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
'We did some stuff with sound on that with the horses and the fire in the Russia flashback. We tried to make some big sounds within television compression standards.' 

~ Mortal Sins   
  
---


End file.
